Reina del hielo, Dama de la oscuridad
by Syringen
Summary: Soy la reina del hielo, la dama de la oscuridad, la querida de Lord Voldemort. Pero tal vez más allá, en algún lugar hay un pequeño fuego, diminuto, pero que sigue ardiendo. Igual a ese que prendiste en mí. One-short


**_Gracias por leer._**

****

**Reina del hielo,**

**Dama de la oscuridad.**

_Después de la tormenta siempre llaga la calma._****

_Donde hay oscuridad en algún momento vendrá la luz. _

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué lo deje caer y lo vi perderse tras el velo como si fuera nada? Alguna vez lo amé. Alguna vez sentí algo por él. ¿Por qué entonces puse todo mi odio en esa pelea? ¿Por qué puse todo mi ser en destruirlo? ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Porque él… era diferente.

Supe que lo era desde la primera vez que lo vi. Yo no tendría más de seis años, mi primera reunión en sociedad, mi primer pasó al mundo civilizado. Eso repitieron mis padres tantas veces, que aún ahora recuerdo claramente las palabras. Allí él era diferente. No era como mis padres, mis tíos o cualquier otro mago o bruja que hubiera en esa sala. Se parecía a Andrómeda, pero tenía algo único. Esa expresión en sus ojos grises que me decía claramente "Yo soy diferente, no soy un Black".

Pero él era la oveja negra. El prohibido, él que nunca podría ser un verdadero Black. Él no era para mí. Por eso hice lo que mejor  que sé hacer. Lo dejé pasar. Deje pasar la ola de amor que recorrió mi cuerpo. Me convertí en la reina del hielo, pero esa no fue la primera vez que deje que mi corazón parara de latir sólo para no sentir. Sólo para que las mariposas se alejaran y yo no sintiera nada. Y lo logré.

Nunca conocí que era llorar o reír y por eso jamás lo hice, ni cuando mis padres murieron y vi mi mundo derrumbarse ni cuando entré a Hogwarts y él estaba allí, no lloré cuando no me miró ni habló, cuando me hizo menos, él nunca hirió por fuera mi semblante y por eso me llamaron la reina del hielo, me dispuse a olvidarme de él y alguna vez creí que lo había conseguido.

¡Él había quedado en Gryffindor! Era la deshonra de los Black. Pero yo lo amaba. Ninguno de ustedes entenderá cuanto lo amé de verdad. Siempre fue distinto a todos, un Black… un Black que no podía encajar en ningún lugar. Pero aún así se convirtió en una persona popular, aún así era famoso, era admirado, era todo lo que nunca fui, lo que nunca quise ser, lo que nunca puse ser.

Tal vez si me hubiera dado ese amor que tanto reprimí, tal vez no hubiera llegado a esto. Tal vez si me hubiera acogido entre sus brazos y me hubiera enseñado que era llorar yo lo habría aceptado. Ahora es demasiado tarde. No importa que alguna vez lo besara, que alguna vez nos encontráramos "casualmente" en los invernaderos, no importa. Para entonces yo estaba comprometida, con un hombre de verdad, con alguien digno de una Black. Lumiere Letrange. Sería una mentira decir que a él no lo amé. Lo amé mucho, él me mostró por lo que giraría mi vida después. Me arrastró consigo dentro de las fauces de Voldemort de donde ya no pude salir y me dio poder.

Era el poder algo que jamás había sentido. Poder de decidir el fin de alguien. Poder para sentenciar, para decidir. Era tan sencillo, tan perfecto, me hacía sentir tan bien, que deseché todo. Yo era la reina del hielo, nunca lloré, nunca tuve una debilidad. Bueno si las tuve… pero estaban sepultadas tan hondo que apenas salían a flor de piel.

¿Por qué lo maté? ¿Por qué lo sentencie? Sencillo. Él debió enseñarme, él debió quererme. Él debió, él tenía. ¿Por qué besarme en secreto? ¿Por qué vernos como casualidades? ¿Por qué ser en cualquier otra ocasión extraños? Simple. Yo era una Black. Una Black pura, la reina del hielo. Él era un extraño, un Black en Gryffindor no es un Black, es algo extraño… él era distinto.

Se lo juré el día en que me casé, el día en que me uní a Voldemort. En él que le dejé, ese día yo le juré que le amaría por siempre y que moriría en mis manos. Por todo lo que no me dio, por engañar a mis sentidos tantas veces, por enseñarme el cielo y regresarme a la tierra. Yo le juré matarlo con mis propias manos y lo hice. No ciento vació, ya no. Tal vez cuando le vi desaparecer sí, ahora no.

Y miró la copa de vino que tengo en mis manos. Tan rojo el liquido como fue alguna vez la sangre que manchó mis dedos. El cielo tan negro como es mi alma. Y afuera todo es tan frío que parece mi corazón. Soy la reina del hielo, la dama de la oscuridad, la querida de Lord Voldemort. Pero tal vez más allá, en algún lugar hay un pequeño fuego, diminuto, pero que sigue ardiendo. Igual a ese que prendiste en mí.

Oh Sirius Black… te juré amarte por siempre, te juré matarte y lo he logrado. Que nadie diga que he sido injusta. Pero luché con todo el odió que sentí, odio porque no me amaste como yo a ti, odio porque debía matarte, odio por todo. Te vi desaparecer y ahora Sirius… veo tus ojos grises en la oscuridad. ¡Qué mi sentencia sea verlos por siempre, estoy dispuesta a cumplirla! Porque soy una Black, una Black de esas que ya no hay, de las que ponen el orgullo sobre cualquier cosa. Una Black que no podía amarte y lo hizo. Soy Bellatrix Black… la reina el hielo. Bellatrix Letrange Dama de la oscuridad. 

_Reina del hielo_

_Dama de la oscuridad_

_¿Podrás alguna vez amar?_

_¿Podrá tu negro corazón sentir?_

_¿Podrás tú vivir?_

****

**N/A:**

Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. _**

**__**

Dedicado a quien decida leerlo. Especialmente a Montserrat y Alicia fans de Sirius.

**_Syringen._******_A.L.C.S_


End file.
